Neurotic Insecurity
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for Darktales WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Sam catches Dean kissing a barmaid. Jealous, he walks out on his brother and Dean finds him and shows Sam that he is all Dean wants and needs.


**Warnings**: jealous!Sam, some hurt/comfort and thus some schmoop, light rimming, bottom!Sam, one time use of the endearment 'baby', one time use of the endearment 'sweetheart'

* * *

Sam had been waiting for Dean by the Impala for the past ten minutes while Dean attempted to sweet-talk his way out of their bar tab. He tucked his canvas jacket over his arm as he glanced at his watch one more time. He read the position of the hands on the watch face: _11:27_.

"Goddamnit, Dean," he grumbled, pushing himself away from the Impala and pulling his jacket across his shoulders again. He made his way back toward the bar, pushing the heavy doors open and stepping toward the bar.

He wasn't able to see his brother through the smoky haze of the bar, so he stepped closer to the counter, pushing his way through the other patrons and frowning when he did find Dean.

"Dean…what the _hell_?" he whimpered, the barmaid's hands clasped at the back of Dean's head, scarlet claws scratching at Dean's skull, nasty crimson painted lips locked with his Dean's.

Dean wrenched his face away from the woman's and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Sammy, _wait_. It--"

"_Fuck_ you, Dean," yelled Sam, punching his brother's arm and briskly walking out of the bar, past the Impala and down the road toward their motel.

Sam let out a small cough and crossed his arms over his chest as he strode back to their temporary home. He couldn't believe his brother. He'd been out of the bar for not even ten minutes and Dean already found someone else to mack on.

He'd been walking for five minutes before he heard the low growl of the Impala pull up beside him.

"Sammy, you gotta let me explain, man," said Dean, head ducked down so he could look at Sam through the passenger window.

"What the _fuck _is there to explain, Dean? You were sucking on that girl's face. I think your actions explain everything," answered Sam, quickening his strides and ignoring Dean.

"Dude, I was just trying to settle our tab and she practically _jumped_ over the bar and _attacked_ my face with hers, Sammy."

"Whatever, Dean," said Sam with a shake of his head, quickly turning around and starting in the opposite direction.

"God_damnit_, Sam," growled Dean, pulling a u-turn and following after his idiot of a brother. He accelerated and stopped the car in front of Sam, shifting into park before climbing out of his baby.

He ignored Sam's startled "What the _he--_" and fisted his hands in Sam's jacket and hauled Sam against his chest, crushing his mouth to Sam's and plunging his tongue between Sam's lips when his little brother opened up for him.

Sam buckled against Dean, arms finding their way around Dean's neck as he allowed Dean to lick at his mouth. He let out a small sound against Dean's mouth and pulled back when Dean's tongue rubbed over his own; he could _taste_ the bartender on Dean's tongue.

"Dean, _fuck_," growled Sam, untangling his arms from Dean's neck and pushing Dean away. "What the hell do you _want_, Dean? You fucking say you want _me_ and then tonight you go and mess around with some _bartender_? That does _not _fucking fly, asshole."

He clenched his fists at his sides and let out a frustrated breath before wiping at his mouth, still able to taste the waxy flavor of the bartender's lipstick.

Dean let out a growl and curled his hands in Sam's jacket again, fierce disappointment welling in him at how little trust Sam held with him. He threw Sam into the front seat and clambered in after Sam, slamming the driver's side door when he settled.

"You fucking think I would do that to you, Sam? You're so fucking _dense_ sometimes, little brother. I told you I _love_ you. You know how goddamn hard that was for me to admit? To tell you I fucking love you as more than a brother?"

"But, _Dean_, you wer--"

"I don't _care_ what it looked like, Sam. She grabbed me and crushed our mouths together when I was in mid-sentence. I wasn't expecting it and I tried to push her away but she was fuckin' stronger than she looked. I just wanted to settle our bill and get out of there and find you so we could get back to the motel, dude."

"You looked like you were enjoying it," grumbled Sam, temper cooling a little at Dean's explanation, though he wasn't sure if he completely believed Dean's story.

When Dean realized that Sam wasn't going to attempt to jump out of the car he shifted to drive again and turned the car back toward their motel. He offered his hand palm up to Sam on the bench seat and gifted Sam a little smile when Sam tentatively clasped their hands together.

"I couldn't fuckin' breathe," answered Dean simply, turning to Sam and smiling wider when he caught sight of the small smile tugging at Sam's mouth.

"Tell me," said Sam after a few moments, anger from earlier a gentle throb inside his chest after listening to Dean's words.

Dean shot a lop-sided grin at his little brother and said, "Love you, Sammy. Always you, baby boy."

Sam grinned at his big brother and leant in toward Dean and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's cheekbone before he mumbled, "Love you," and settled back in the passenger's seat, fingers squeezing Dean's.

Dean felt the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth though he quelled the urge to smile. He always teased Sam about how girly his little brother was; doing cutesy things like kisses on the cheek and holding hands and saying 'I love you', but he, too, enjoyed the more romantic aspects of their relationship. Of course he still ribbed Sam about being a little girl because it was expected and he knew that Sam appreciated his friendly jibes.

Sam glanced at Dean and could tell that Dean was trying hard to fight the smile that wanted to spread across his lush mouth and it made him grin all the wider.

"Such a girl, Sam," laughed Dean quietly, tightening his fingers around Sam's, fingers of his other hand tapping along the steering wheel to the beat in his head.

Sam hid his smile against his hand, settling his elbow on the edge of the window. He looked outside, lost in his thoughts as the dull light from the streetlamps blurred past.

He thought back to their time in the bar, the night started out jovially after they took out a malevolent spirit harassing a single father and his twin boys. With direction from his big brother he took the wheel and drove them to the nearest bar.

Dean kept bringing them drinks and his big brother kept close to him all night, gaze fond and intent on him all the while they were there. He didn't know how he could've accused his brother of fucking around on him; blaming it on the drinks in his system and how tentative the newest aspect of their relationship was.

He _did_ remember how Dean had been when they were younger and even when they were in their late teens. Hell, even _after_ Dean had gotten him from Stanford. His big brother enjoyed sex. Fucking _loved_ it if the way Dean took care of him every chance he got was anything to go by.

So he didn't feel like such a dickhead for thinking Dean abused his trust, though he still felt a twinge of guilt due to the heart-broken look on his big brother's face. His heart twisted in his chest, then. He _did _remember how hard it was for Dean to admit that Dean _loved_ him.

His shoulders slumped and his fingers went lax between Dean's, _now_ feeling like a total asshat for being so irrational about what went down between Dean and the barmaid.

Dean turned toward Sam, then, not used to Sam being quiet for such a long period of time, "Sa--"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he interrupted, squeezing Dean's fingers between his again, "I'm sorry I punched you, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I'm such a dumb _fuck_."

Dean furrowed his brow and pulled the key out of the ignition when they rolled into their parking spot at the motel. "Sammy, you are _not_ a dumb fuck. You may be an idiot sometimes," and Dean grinned when Sam gave him a small smile for his efforts, "but you're definitely not a dumb fuck. I just--"

He paused and turned to Sam, pulling his fingers from between Sam's and cupping Sam's jaw, "You gotta _trust _me, Sam. I love _you_, little brother. Not some chick that keeps the drinks flowing at the bar. Not some chick that eyes me up anywhere we go. It's _always _been about you, baby boy. Ain't nobody ever gonna change that, Sammy."

"I know. Dean, I _know_ that. I just--_can't_ get it through my thick skull."

"Always gonna stick by you, little brother," whispered Dean, glancing at Sam and smiling when Sam's mouth pulled up into a small grin.

"Show me?"

Dean grinned wickedly and tugged Sam out of the Impala after him, quickly jamming the key into the lock before leading Sammy inside.

Sam shut the door behind him and then found himself gently pressed against it, Dean's hands framing his face, Dean's soft lips pressed against his, Dean's hard thigh tucked between his legs.

"I'll show you, Sammy," breathed Dean against his baby brother's lips, tongue laving over the cleft of Sam's chin before sliding over the sharp line of Sam's jaw and finding Sam's ear lobe. He sucked the soft flesh between his lips and tenderly bit down before whispering, "Show you you're all I ever want, baby boy; all I'll ever _need_."

He leant closer to Sam and pressed a kiss behind Sam's ear when Sam angled his head away, kissing and sucking at the spot until he felt Sam shudder against him. "Love you, Sammy," he whispered, licking the shell of Sam's ear before catching Sam's mouth again.

Sam moaned against his brother's mouth and slumped further down the door, Dean's thigh teasingly rubbing the underside of his cock as he went. He groaned when Dean shifted his thigh out from between his legs, leaning against him, instead, and aligning their groins.

"Ah, fuck, _Dean_," grunted Sam, rocking up against the hard line of Dean's cock in his jeans. He loved how hard Dean was for him and how hard Dean could make _him_; how _fast_ Dean got his blood pumping south and making his heartbeat speed up tenfold.

"Feel that, Sammy?" asked Dean, deliberately grinding against Sam, _sure_ that Sammy could feel how hot and _thick _he was behind the zip. "S'only for you, little brother."

"_Jesus_," breathed Sam, hands scrambling up Dean's legs and around his waist, gripping Dean's ass through his jeans and bringing them closer together.

Dean let out a low moan and threaded his arms around Sam's waist, fingers locking at the small of Sam's back as he rode Sam's groin, friction of denim and _Sam_ against his leaking dick causing him to shiver against his little brother. "God_damn_, Sammy," he growled, voice low and husky with his arousal.

"Take it off, Dean," said Sam, hands sliding up under Dean's jacket, trailing up his sides and stroking down Dean's shoulders, pushing the worn leather from Dean's shoulders and down his arms. "Gonna have to let go for a second, big brother," he murmured, whining discontentedly when the heat of Dean's arms around him disappeared, even though he suggested the idea.

"Hang on, Sammy, just a sec," answered Dean, throwing his jacket on the shoddy table before peeling off his sleeveless cotton shirt and t-shirt in one go. He pressed against Sam again, reveling in the feel of Sam's canvas jacket against his hard nipples. "Your turn, now, baby brother."

Sam gave a slight nod and shucked out of his jacket, keening when Dean pushed his hands out of the way and unbuttoned his overshirt and pushed it down his arms, Dean's hands finding their way underneath his tee even before his dress-shirt cuffs fluttered off of his wrists.

"Jesus, baby boy, _look _at you," moaned Dean, hands stroking Sam's slim hips then up over his trim waist, following the v-cut of muscle up to Sammy's flanks and up to Sam's shoulders. He let his fingers flutter over Sam's neck before he curled his fingers at Sam's nape, pulling Sam's head to his and pressing their lips together.

He relished the soft press of their mouths before angling his head and deepening their kiss, taking Sam's top lip between his own and giving a delicious little suck before tilting his head again and allowing Sam to do the same.

Dean flicked his tongue out against Sam's bottom lip, rubbing his slick muscle over Sam's lush flesh. He nibbled at Sam's lip before pulling it into his mouth, sucking at it until blood welled beneath the surface, making Sam's mouth swollen and slick.

"God, _Sam_," groaned Dean, thumb rubbing over Sam's slick pout.

"Mm, _Dean_, bed, _please_," begged Sam, thrusting up against Dean with small rocks of his hips, gasping when Dean pressed forward and their dicks rubbed together through their clothes.

"Good thinkin', baby bother," answered Dean, dropping his hands from Sam's face and curling his index fingers in Sam's side belt-loops, tugging at Sam and then spinning Sam around so that Sam landed back-first on the mattress.

He caught Sam's eyes as he popped the button of his jeans, easing the zipper down before letting his jeans pool around his boots on the floor. He toed out of his boots and kicked his shoes and pants away. He smiled lazily at Sam, then, cock an insistent press against the front of his boxer-briefs.

"Oh, Dean, _god_," groaned Sam, palming his dick through his jeans when Dean did the same through his briefs. He shimmied out of his jeans as Dean approached, keening when Dean peeled his boots and jeans from his legs and deposited them on the floor.

"Look at the sighta you, Sammy. All spread out and gorgeous for me, little brother," breathed Dean, sitting astride Sam's left leg and leaning down and sucking at Sam's chest, tip of his tongue finding the hard bud of Sam's nipple as his fingers played with the other.

Sam let loose a moan and arched into Dean's mouth, hands fisted in the sheets finding the back of Dean's head and pressing Dean closer to his chest. "Fuck _yes_," he hissed, fingers rubbing at Dean's skull while Dean licked his nipples, "feels _so fuckin' good_."

Dean hummed around the taut bud and gently nipped at Sam's nipple before he answered, "_Taste_ fuckin' good, Sam."

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, hips undulating against Dean's abdomen, "god, _Dean_," he moaned again, pulling his leg from between Dean's thighs and throwing both his legs around his brother's waist, bringing their groins together again. He tossed his head back against the mussed sheets and humped up against Dean, loving the feel of Dean's cock hot and hard against his own, even through the layers of their briefs.

"Dean, _c'mon_, I want--"

"I know, baby boy, lemme just--" replied Dean, peeling Sam's legs from around his waist and tugging Sam's boxer-briefs down his hips. His mouth watered at the sight of Sam's dick, hard and curled up against his belly.

"Jesus, Sammy, so hard for me," he groaned, dropping Sam's underwear on the floor and then curling his fingers around Sam's dick, trailing the index finger of his free hand through the drops of precome that had pooled on Sam's stomach.

"Fuckin' _do something_, De, god_damn_," groaned Sam, breath hitching when Dean circled the head of his cock with his thumb.

Dean grinned down at his little brother, "Like what? Want me to jerk you? Huh, or you want me to suck you, baby boy? Your call…"

"_Ah_," gasped Sam, hips arching into the strokes of Dean's fist, "f-_fuck_ me…"

"Okay, Sammy, alright," answered Dean, squeezing Sam's cock as he stroked from root to tip, fingers briefly teasing over the head before curling just beneath as he ordered, "Get on your side for me, Sam."

"What? I thou--"

"Gonna try somethin' new with you, Sam, you'll like it, I swear."

Sam nodded at Dean and swallowed hard as he turned onto his side, left leg curling around Dean's left hip as Dean straddled his left leg again, "Know I will. Love everything we do, Dean."

Dean grinned and answered, "Love you, Sammy," before he scooted down so he was straddled over Sam's knee. He resumed his strokes on Sam's cock as he used his free hand to spread Sam's cheeks, ducking down and sliding his tongue over the hot muscle.

"_Fuck_, Dean, _god_," choked Sam, lifting his head and letting it thump back down after he caught sight of Dean's head between his legs.

Dean tongued Sam's hole until Sam's leg twitched between his own, dipping his tongue inside and curling and circling it until Sam let out a muffled scream.

"Alright, little brother?" he asked breathlessly, finger teasing through his saliva slicking Sam's entrance.

Sam gave another shaky nod and cried out when Dean's teasing finger wriggled into his body, dry stretch sending small jolts through his being. "_Dean_…"

Dean gently twisted his finger before pulling it out, "Lube?"

"M'bag, probably," answered Sam quietly, letting out a shuddering breath when the heat of Dean's body disappeared when Dean went to get the lubricant.

He sighed happily when Dean straddled his leg again, smiling to himself when Dean absently stroked his thigh between Dean's legs as Dean squished the cool lubricant between his cheeks. "Fuck, s'chilly," he gasped, ass clenching involuntarily as the slick gel slid over his buttock.

"I'mma warm it up in a second, hold on," replied Dean, keeping up his strokes of Sam's leg as he circled two fingers around Sam's hole, body heat warming up the lubricant before he gently pressed forward.

"Oh, _ah_, fu-_ck_," groaned Sam, twisting against Dean's fingers to get them inside him faster, "_Dean_."

"Workin' on it, Sammy, just give yourself a minute, don't wanna hurt you…" whispered Dean, pulling his fingers out to the second knuckle before thrusting them back in with a twist, sure to manipulate Sam's prostate when his fingers were fully inside Sam.

"Dean, _please_," urged Sam, circling his hips as best as he could, wanting Dean to hurry up so he could feel the amazing stretch of Dean's dick inside him instead of the blunt pressure of Dean's fingers.

"Almost, Sam," said Dean quietly, slicking Sam's hole with his tongue as he curled his fingers inside Sammy, tongue dipping in alongside his fingers adding to his baby brother's pleasure.

"Ready, _Dean_, m'ready," keened Sam, fucking back onto Dean's fingers, leg twitching from the ticklish sensations of Dean's other fingers teasing along his inner thigh.

"Okay, baby boy, I gotcha," answered Dean, pulling Sam's leg over his shoulder before he leant over Sam and caught Sam's mouth, "mine, Sammy," he groaned, sliding his tongue over Sam's bottom lip and grinning against Sam's mouth when Sam smiled.

"Mine?" asked Sam, moaning when Dean guided his cock against his body, teasing the head against his entrance when he bit down on Dean's bottom lip.

"Only for you, Sammy, always. _Yours_," he breathed, spreading lube on his cock before he pressed into Sam, hands grappling at Sam's thigh pressed against his chest, groaning at the feel of Sam's balls pressed against the cut of muscle at his hip when he bottomed out.

He stroked callused fingers down Sam's thigh, palm finding Sam's hip and giving a squeeze as he asked, "Alright?"

Sam shuddered, Dean's declaration that Dean was _his_ still lighting him from the inside out, cock giving a happy little jerk between his legs. He swallowed hard before he could find his voice to answer his brother, "Yeah. _God_, yes, I'm alright, Dean," he moaned.

"Can I--"

"Please, _yeah_, Dean, _move_," begged Sam, hips surging and bringing Dean deeper into him, keening when Dean's inner thigh rubbed against his cock as his big brother thrust. "_Fuck_," he groaned, feel of the soft flesh of Dean's thigh along his cockhead wringing a low moan from his throat.

"You sure, little brother? S'not weird?" asked Dean, uncertain if the new position hurt Sammy or not.

"S'good. _Feels_ fuckin' 'mazing," assured Sam, wriggling on Dean's dick and fisting the sheets when Dean's dick rode over his prostate.

Dean let out a slow breath, position of Sam's body causing the muscles of Sam's ass to clamp more tightly around him than normal. He was sure he'd come before he even got a chance to touch Sam's dick if he didn't collect himself. "Sure you're alright?"

"God, Dean, _yes_, m'okay," answered Sam, frustrated by the fact that Dean wasn't already fucking into him. "Just. _Please_ move, big brother. _Fuck me_," he pleaded, turning openly needy eyes on Dean.

"Jesus, Sam, alright," replied Dean breathily, fingers curling tighter around Sam's thigh as he pulled his hips back and slowly sank back inside.

"_Fuck_," whined Sam, fingers clawing at Dean's on his thigh before curling with Dean's, sure to keep a solid hold of his big brother's hand as Dean fucked into him in earnest, hips snapping in a steady rhythm.

Dean could barely hear Sam's soft swears over the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears. He was certain that Sam could feel the thundering in his chest against the underside of his thigh, though Sam showed no indication that he did. He let out a groan and bent forward, enough so he could catch the corner of Sam's mouth, urging Sam to turn toward him with his tongue.

He heard Sam let out a little whimper due to the strain of his leg muscles though the way Sam's cock twitched and dribbled when he closed his fingers around it let him know the strain wasn't too afflicting.

"Dean, _ah, Dean!_" gasped Sam, pulling his mouth away from his big brother's when Dean fisted his dick and resumed his carefully aimed thrusts, amazed at how Dean was capable of giving him pleasure while managing to take his own.

"God, Sam. _Sam_…" grunted Dean, fingers sliding to Sam's hip as he spread his thighs further over Sam's leg, hunching forward as he rolled his hips harder into Sam's, balls puling taut with his oncoming release.

He felt the drip of Sam's pre-come slick the inside of his hand with every up-down twist of his fist along Sam's dick and he knew that Sam had to be close as well. Knew by the twitching jolts of Sam's hips against his own that Sam would spill over his fingers and Sam's stomach and the sheets beneath them in two, three, _four _more thrusts and the hot thickness of Sam's spunk shot out of Sam's cock and over his fingers.

"That's it, Sammy. That's what I want, sweetheart," growled Dean, stroking Sam through the waves of his orgasm as he slowed his thrusts inside Sam.

Sam gave a last shudder and lazily pushed Dean's hand away from his cock, head tossing from side to side for a moment as his vision cleared of his orgasmic haze. He turned his gaze to Dean then, body shivering, still, at the constant onslaught of Dean's dick rubbing his prostate.

"Dean. _Dean_, tell me, big brother," he breathed, hand finding Dean's on his hip and _squeezing_ as he caught Dean's eye.

"Fuck, _Sam_," groaned Dean, snatching up Sam's free hand with his come-slick hand and bringing their twined fingers to his chest, right over his rapidly thundering heart. "Feel my heart, Sammy?" at Sam's awed nod he continued, "That right there? That's just for you, baby. M'all for you. _Yours_," he growled, climax boiling hot and imminent in his gut.

"_Mine_," breathed Sam, pressing their threaded fingers harder against Dean's chest as Dean chanted his name.

"_Sammy_," moaned Dean, Sam's admission, that he was _Sam's_; that he _belonged _to Sammy pushed him over the edge. He let out a low growl and came in hot bursts inside his little brother.

"God, Dean," said Sam followed by a satiated sigh, pulling his leg from Dean's shoulder and rolling over beneath his brother when Dean pulled out, grinning smugly at Dean when Dean's cock gave another twitch and spurted over his hip.

"Shuddup," mumbled Dean half-heartedly, swiping his fingers through his come at Sam's hip and then bending to suck a bruise into the spot, claiming ownership over Sam with his come and his marks.

He offered Sam his fingers and groaned when Sam willingly slurped the digits between his lips, chasing after his come as he leant over Sam and pressed their mouths together, tongue massaging Sam's as he caught his taste.

"You know I only love _you_, Sammy," breathed Dean after a moment, turning on his side and kissing the inside of Sam's elbow when he pillowed his head on Sam's bicep as Sam curled up behind him.

"I know you do, Dean. Love _you_," answered Sam, kissing the back of Dean's neck as he stroked Dean's flank.

"That bartender? Was totally her idea, Sam. I didn't eve--"

"Dean, I _know_. I'm pretty sure you've more than showed me who this," and he pressed his hand over Dean's chest, smiling against the back of Dean's neck as Dean's heartbeat quickened just slightly, "is truly for."

Dean nodded and pressed his hand over Sam's, craning his neck back and pressing his mouth to Sam's in a chaste kiss, "For _you_."


End file.
